uttasfandomcom-20200213-history
Morph
Morph transforms the character's appearance or how others perceive them. * Sources: Prana, Primal * Target: Self * Duration: Maintained * Range: Self * Cost: 4 Base Points for one form, 8 BP for 2, 10 BP for 4, 12 BP for 8, and 16 BP for an unlimited number of forms. +2 BP to change a single form's scent or how they sound. * Available Additional Effects: Charges, Delayed Effect, Dispel Resistance, Persistent, Trigger * Characteristics Bonus: None The character changes their physical appearance. This transformation affects how a character looks, moves, and feels, though it cannot affect how they sound or smell. For that, the character needs to spend an additional character point to change how they sound or smell. * Example: Daniel is a werewolf and purchases Morph to transform into a wolf. Daniel is, for all intents and purposes, a wolf when he transforms; he walks on all fours, he grows fur, and his physiology changes from that of a humanoid to a canine. However, if Daniel were to attempt to howl like a wolf, he would sound like a human attempting to howl like a wolf. To do that, he needs to spend 2 base points to mimic the sound of a wolf, and he needs to spend an additional 2 base points if also wants to mimic the smell of a wolf in case he comes across another animal. If the character morphs from one type of creature to another, such as from a human into a bird, they do not gain the creature's natural abilities. Each one needs to bought separately, and the best way to mimic the flavor of transforming into another creature is to apply the Link Limitation to each ability and have them only activate under a specific form. * For Example: Willow Morphs into an eagle. Because she only takes on the eagle's outward appearance, she is is as tall as a human, can run as fast as a human, and can interact with objects as a human. Even though it looks she has wings, her arms don't function as such when Morphed and she cannot fly. To make her bird form more bird-like, Willow applies the Link limitation to the following powers, activating them as soon as she turns into a bird: Change Size (so she can become smaller), Extra Limbs (So she can make her wings actually function as wings) Fly (so she can fly like a bird), and Enhanced Senses (to mimic the superior vision of a bird). * If a character Links another Power to Morph, they can specify a single form in Morph they're Linking it to. This doubles the Link's Actual Point Cost decrease. This only applies when the character has more than one form they can link powers to. Examples Polymorph: The character can Morph into 4 different animals, mimicking their look, sound, and smell. * Base Power: Morph, 4 forms, change sound and smell for all forms. Base Points: 26 * Source: Prana * Target: Self * Duration: Persistent (Addition) * Range: Self * Additions: Persistent. Total Cost Increase: +5 * Limitations: Extra Time (+1 Round), Focus (Activation), Implement (Inaccessible). Total Cost Reduction: -18 * Total Active Points/Actual Point Cost: 31/13 Instant Disguise: The character use powder and gas to change their face, changing their identity. * Base Power: Morph, One Form, change smell. Base Points: 6 * Source: Primal * Target: Self * Duration: Persistent (Addition) * Range: Self * Additions: Charges (2 1-Hour Batteries) Persistent. Total Cost Increase: +1 * Limitations: Implement (Component). Total Cost Reduction: -3 * Total Active Points/Actual Point Cost: 7/4